The Past Lies Ahead
by Scars Contained
Summary: she was taken from her home and forced to leave where she belonged. now that old events, old bitterness, and old legacies come to haunt a new time, will she be able to survive? can she do it without his aid? bv highschool au has some ccg 18k
1. the end to plain existance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ

Ebbing and flowing, weaving in and out, coming and going, surrounding and abandoning....the waves continued with their ever flowing movement washing over two soft pale objects. Upon closer examination, it was clear that the objects were really feet which led to legs, then to a body, then to a head full of thoughts and emotion. 'Thoughts are just like the sea. Comforting yet lonely, vast and amazing, dreadful yet cheerful. Just like everything else in life. The yin and yang, balance...something I never could find... not on this planet and probably not on any other planet out there.' A lonely young girl stood from her position on the sand and collected her belongings; a small bag and a pair of worn out sneakers. Cautiously she took in her surroundings making sure she was alone then climbed to the top of the life guard tower to get a better look at the love of her life. The ocean was the only thing that had comforted her through the long years and yet, it was the thing that saddened her most. Its high tides and low tides reminded her of change, something she basked in. Yet, its calls and howls called to a sore spot in the deepest recess of her heart. It knew everything yet it knew nothing. It knew of star crossed lovers dieing on little boats while trying to escape from angry fathers, it knew of bloody battles fought for wealth and honor, it knew of people attempting to escape from lands that were truly never their own, to a brighter place where they could be free, but most of all it knew of her, a young babe that had washed onto this quiet shore 14 years ago.

Slowly the young woman stood and jumped from the tower onto the soft sand and began her retreat 'home'. She'd been to the ends of the earth and back, every country imaginable with her wealthy adoptive parents but she had never found a place that she could really declare home. She had never found the solace she so longed for, the understanding of who she was and what she was meant for, The knowledge of why she was here and not with the people that had given her life. She couldn't really say that though...if it hadn't been for Mrs. And Mr. Breifs, she would never have lived, but this wasn't really life, just existence. There was a difference and she had discovered that years ago. This was existence and living waited for her somewhere in this universe. Reaching in her back pocket, Bulma found her key and unlocked the door to a lavish mansion. It was near 8 o'clock and the party would begin soon. Rushing up the stairs, she dropped her sneakers and made it to her door in record time. She quickly tore off her clothes and dashed in the shower for a quick bath. She soaked for only a few minutes to prevent herself time for serious thinking and ran out of the shower to change. She quickly towel dried her long aqua locks and put on light makeup. Just a hint of clear lip gloss and black eyeliner. Bulma walked slowly to her closet and searched for the best dress she could find. Tonight was the company's outer worldly presentation and she was going to speak. People from many, many planets would be attending and it was demanded that she dress in her finest. She picked out a one shoulder aqua gown that held fast to her every curve till it passed her derriere then it fanned out just a bit. It was a soft material and had sequins that formed flowers and leaves. She sighed and slipped the dress on not bothering with lingerie since she would be well covered in yards of fabric. She found a pair of rhinestone shoes to match the gown and quickly rushed to her dresser. She twisted her long aqua locks into a beautiful French twist so her neck was exposed and on it she placed a deep cerulean and diamond embedded crest with a strange symbol on it. It was amazing to her that the only thing she had from her life before the briefs was this solitary necklace. She found diamond earrings to accommodate her bare ears and slipped on white arm length gloves.

Standing shakily, she did a once over in the mirror and sighed. This was the life she was stuck with. The life of lavish parties and fake smiles, to match her fake attire which was NOTHING like the clothes she chose to wear, which in turn matched the fake parties, and in the grand scheme of things, it all added up to being part of this fake existence. She didn't belong on this planet that much was obvious. Her colorations came as a shock to many and that alone was proof. Walking down the street with blue hair when your 15 years old turned enough heads, but add in having the body of a goddess, which she worked so hard to achieve, and add the title of richest heir of the world, She never went anywhere without complete drool gaping, widened-eyed stares. And she hated it. Every last bit of it. She stepped out of the door and walked down the elegant staircase to the kitchen where she found a memo on the table 'Bulma darling, we've gone ahead and will be waiting for you when you arrive. 9:15 at the latest! Love, mum and dad'...she grimaced at the closing of the letter. 'Love mum and dad' the words ever really meant much to her. She sighed as she looked at the clock. It was already 9:00 and she was at least an hour's drive away. A wicked smiled played at her lips and she walked briskly out of the house. She entered the garage and found the right capsule. She tossed it to reveal her elegant, souped up, Ferrari Enzo. There, Bulma had to admit, were many perks to being the wealthiest girl in the world. Like being able to speed and drive underage and have every comp look the other way. She waited as the door lifted upwards and slid herself onto the sleek leather seat.

Speeding like a madman, she flew down hidden, secret streets that only she knew where they were. Short cuts and gravel paths let her drive as fast as she wanted. This is what she loved. This was her escape. She was flying. She came to a halt at the entrance to the Briefs Co.'s large so called 'party building' where all the grand event took place and tonight, they had gone all out. Water fountains and well garbed men stood everywhere. Perfect lighting was set up through the vineyard and illuminated it just right to set the relaxed, some what romantic feel to the place. She drove around back to the 'owners only' entrance. She quickly capsuled her car and dashed inside to the dinner that lay ahead. Bulma sighed looking at her elegant watch. She was 15 minutes late. She listened intently through the door and waited for her cue. She could tell from his voice that her father was indeed panicked that she wasn't there. Hoping for the best he said "And now the heiress to Capsule Corporation, my daughter Bulma Breifs." There was loud applause and Bulma put on her best fake smile. A smile for show more than anything else. The lights beamed on her and no one else. She couldn't see any faces but she knew they were on her and she knew they stared like everyone else she had ever met. They were no different. She then began her explanation of the company and its products.

She could feel the vibes of the people around her. They were all but shouting that every last one of them approved of this company and was ready to sign up with them. She felt all happy pleasant vibes till she look upward towards the ceiling. She felt something eerie but didn't comment on it. The lights turned on and people applauded as she curtsied and observed the people rise and chatter amongst themselves once more, some began to dance and others confronted Mr. Breifs about his company but mostly about his exquisite young, SINGLE, daughter. Bulma found herself walking to the champagne table, quietly noticing the many different species in the room. People with skin ranging from green to blue mingled and laughed. Some with extra appendages and others with missing ones! After taking a glass she wove her way through the crowd to a chair in a quieter corner of the grand ballroom. Her nerves were super tense but she didn't understand why. Things had gone perfectly as planed and Capsule Corp was in for serious business now. She still couldn't shake the strange feeling from her. Bulma gave one last strained smile and excused herself from the room for a walk among the lush green fields. She walked soundlessly over the beautiful grass feeling her hands grace the sharp tips of the ends. SNAP that's all she heard and she knew it was there. Something was there. The man made a mad dash for her and withdrew a sharp blade. Bulma prided herself on knowing any art of fighting there was and quickly used her skills to knock the man unconscious and winded. Just feet away from her, she heard light applause. She turned to see a sight she would never forget. Not till her dying day and even then some. No, this would stay with her forever...

A/N: hello everyone. Just getting started here. I had this sudden urge to write this so lemmey noe wut u think so I can tell if im gunna develop this story further.

Luv always, Kit


	2. tails of a lost girl

November 13 11:00 Am

Dear Diary,

Love is treacherous. Its cruel, painful, and uncaring. Some people find it... others don't...but then again, life is what we make of it. I found my love in two glistening raven orbs. Those eyes...they are the eyes that haunt my every dream. The part that hurts the most is that I know that those eyes will never belong to me. Even if they could...would I really want them and the burden that follows them? The hardest thing in life is to start something...whether it is a poem, a report, or a relationship. But the most painful thing in life is to end something. When you read a great story, you often get so caught up in the chance that that story could become a reality, that when it ends, you feel broken and alone. In my life, I have often been careless but I refuse to do that with him. I'm afraid that if I allow myself to truly fall for him, the thing I fear most will come. I fear what happens after the begging. Of course, there's always the middle, but forget the middle, that's always the best part. What I'm talking about is the end. Ends to anything are always hard but if we did truly fall in love... then the end to that would surely kill me. What am I saying? It's not like we could be together and even if we could be...I doubt he even notices me for the real me...he just sees my public persona...what am I to do?? I'm so lost. We're literally from different worlds...

Bulma sadly sighed and flopped her head back onto her pillow. She returned her diary to its hiding spot under her pillow and pulled a blue strand between her fingertips. She never learned his name. She ran the events through her busy head once again. It was a week ago that in the courtyard of Capsule Corp she saw those beautiful glistening orbs belonging to a dangerously sexy man. Without any further notice, he'd swept her into his arms and held her to his mouth in the most intense lip lock she'd ever experienced. The world tilted and did cartwheels but she couldn't give less of a rat's ass. Her heart thumped with excitement as her body sizzled at his touch. She felt her nipples harden and press against the silky fabric, reminding her of her choice not to wear lingerie. She had no clue who this man was but she wanted him. It had been the perfect Birthday present. The perfect 15th birthday present. Desire coursed through her veins and pulsated through her even now, a week later. She longed to continue their activities but he had to run off to attend to business before she even learned his name. She was going stark raving mad with curiosity and a carnal hunger that had never possessed her before. She felt like she was truly going mad when she thought she felt something drift up between her legs and tickle her. She assured herself she was mad when she looked down and saw something silky and furry wrapped around her thigh. She nearly signed herself up for treatment at the mental hospital when she realized that this furry thing was indeed a tail and indeed attached to her!!

Bulma quickly drew in deep breaths and closed her eyes. She counted to ten and looked again. There, plain as day, swishing around, was a blue tail...HER blue tail. Smiling she stroked it and felt a wonderful sensation jolt through her body. She'd always know she was from a different world, it was instinct that told her that. But now, she was left to discover WHICH world she was from. Before she could act on her urge to research something on the internet, Bulma was pulled from her room by the call of her 'parents'. She quickly changed into an off the shoulders black sweater and dark blue jeans, then rushed down the stairs to find the reason as to why she had been called.

Her eyes fell upon a man about 30 years old with a handsome face and amazing hair. He had a small goatee and warm eyes...they were familiar to the eyes she remembered...yet different. "Bulma, darling, we'd like for you to meet one of our new customers. This is King Vegeta. Your Highness, this is our daughter we've been telling you about. She's the whiz of the company!!" Bulma smiled at the flattery but couldn't help but stare at the king. There was something very familiar about him and it wasn't just that he bore a striking resemblance to her mystery man. "Bulma honey. We know you've wanted to explore further planets so we've taken King Vegeta up on his offer. You will be going to live on Vegeta-Sei for the next 5 years while you work on their military defense systems and equipment. All that's left is for you to sign the contra..." Before the word was fully out of Dr. Breifs mouth, Bulma had signed the contract and was on her way up to pack. Her thoughts returned to the furry appendage fastened safely around her stomach to prevent one of Mrs. Breifs panic attacks. She smiled and quickly capsulated everything in the room, save the bed and the rest of the furniture. She picked out a pair of black combat boots and put her capsules in a small purse. She ran downstairs, said her last goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Breifs and was then out the door with the king.

They drove in a limousine to an inter-galactic landing space and chatted of her assignments while on the planet. After further conversation, she noted that the king was someone she liked and was very interesting to talk to. She took in his physical appearance one more time and noticed something missing...a band to adorn his left hand! "Your highness...if you don't mind my presumptuous question as your new employee...you're not married?" The king had a puzzled look on his face for a few moments then laughed with amusement. "Actually...I am 'married' though it's not called that back home. It's called mated and since I'm assuming you were speaking of my bare hand, we actually have bite marks rather than rings to show our loyalty to a beloved." Bulma nodded her head as she looked at the bite on his neck and understood only one thing; there was A LOT she needed to learn about this race. And when she found it, about her own..." They boarded a Capsule Corp made Spaceship and were off in minutes.

"Ahh...now that were here I can introduce you to my mate and children." Bulma gasped in realization; her mystery man must have been his son! She felt her insides twitch with anticipation and her blood, once again, pumped with adrenaline. A beautiful tall and slender woman emerged from a room from the space ship and greeted them with a kiss for the king and a warm handshake for Bulma. After further conversation Bulma noticed something poking out from behind Queen Sophia. Both the king and queen's attention followed Bulma's eye path and landed on the queen's furry black appendage. "Oh yes Bulma we haven't informed you of that yet have we? Well, see...everyone on the planet has a tail as an extra appendage. It's how you can tell a sayin from any other species. Our tales are very distinctly long, sleek, and seem to have minds of their own at times." Bulma felt her mouth drop and hear the queen's voice. "What is it dear?" "Well, see...this appeared earlier today..." Bulma unraveled the blue appendage from her stomach and let it swish around happily behind her. It was the king and queens turn to drop their mouths.

A/N: heyyyy all heres the second chap...hope u liked...not much action but it'll be here soon no worries...im reeeeeeli enjoying writin this so tell me if ur enjoying reading it plz!


End file.
